


(elder)(berry)

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [109]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Poetry, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: weird poem thing about being old and also being poisoned





	(elder)(berry)

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 8, 2018
> 
> The prompt was “elderberry” so I decided to do the first stanza about being old and the second about eating a poisoned berry, while the third combines them. *hands* I’m not entirely sure it works but I like it.

Tired

            Weary

                        Want it over—

            But cannot end

                             Yet

                        Not

            A journey

                        A quest

 

                                                                                         Sharp bite

                                                                                                     Burning juice

                                                                                         Down the throat

                                                                                                     Fire lit inside

                                                                                          End—

                                                                                                       It ends

 

                                              Cannot end—

                                                           Yet

                                                                   It ends


End file.
